World Race Series Wiki
Welcome to the World Race Series Wiki Welcome, this wiki is about stop motion and later live action computer racing videos which were at first loosely inspired by the 'Hot Wheels highway 35: World Race' movie, featuring several teams. This wiki is updated daily and has all of the basic and important info on the World Race Series seen on Youtube. Also visit this link, for the original creator's Youtube channel for more great videos. As of March 23rd, 2018, the World Race Series has been moved to its own dedicated Youtube channel: here. This wiki is in a constant state of development and always being improved, check back often for daily updates! Main Page: World Race Series wefetrtt.JPG|World Race Series 2014|link=World Race Series extreme.JPG|World Race Series Extreme|link=World Race Extreme Nsim leads by 10.PNG|World Race Series 2015|link=World Race Series 2015 8gxdfhk.png|World Race Series 2016|link=World Race Series 2016 sunset.JPG|World Race Series 2017|link=World Race Series 2017 Big ones.jpg|World Race Series 2018|link=World Race Series 2018 ewrgtwert2.JPG|World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special|link=World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special suzuka5.JPG|World Race Series 2019|link=World Race Series 2019 Other Info and News ????, 2014: NOTE:The (stop-motion) WRS Videos became a bit choppy once they were uploaded to Youtube. March, 2016: WRS 2016's Teaser has been released, right here it will be uploaded. World Race Series 2016 coming this Summer May/June. July, 2016: World Race Series 2016, has concluded, and William Kornhoff is the official winner of the cup. August 11th, 2016: The wiki page for the 2016 series has been finished. January 31st, 2017: The Wiki has been completely updated with the WRS 2016. (WRS now looking ahead to WRS 2017) May 25th, 2017: WRS 2017 Teaser Trailer was officially uploaded and the series is announced. June 21st, 2017: World Race Series 2017 has officially begun. July 6th, 2017: World Race Series 2017 has officially ended, with the winner, Premender Korukanda being announced and given the prize pot of $50,000 and the crown of "The next greatest race car driver". The world looks toward the future with "World Race Series 2018" which will be completely with next-gen game engines. (WRS 2017 Pages are under construction) May 30th, 2018: All WRS 2017 pages have been constructed and WRS 2018 has been officially announced, the trailer has been uploaded. It can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k96NeYBRSP0. Additionally, the World Race Series has been moved from HaloFan's channel to an entire channel dedicated completely to the series. (WRS 2018 is now in development) June 1st, 2018: WRS 2018's main article has been created at : World Race Series 2018 June 30th, 2018: World Race Series 2018 has now been concluded and Meghan Washington has been declared the official winner of the series, the new owner of the World's greatest race car driver title and a $1,000,000,000 prize pot! The series now looks toward 2019. (2018 Series pages still under development) April 24th, 2019: All primary WRS 2018 pages have been completed and updated. WRS 2019 announcement is yet to come. July 17th, 2019: A late bulletin, but WRS 2019 was announced on June 12th, 2019 with the uploading of the 2019 trailer. WRS 2019 was also concluded on July 3rd, 2019 with the uploading and finalization of the WRS 2019 Finale, the 6th race of the series. Work begins on the WRS 2019 wiki page. Newcomer Julian Miller won the series, the world's greatest race car driver title and an unspecified prize pot. August 29th, 2019: In keeping with the tradition of uploading WRS trailers on the main page's 'Other Info and News' bulletin, the trailer is provided below. December 12th, 2019: All World Race Series 2019 pages have been completed. The World Race Series Wiki is now completely up to date. The series now once again looks forward to next year (2020), which will be a most likely short series due to similar budget restraints like those seen in World Race Series 2017. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Database pages